


Un principe de ensueño

by Ellexlight24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellexlight24/pseuds/Ellexlight24
Summary: Cuando Katsuki Yuuri, un joven normal de 23 años despertó en medio de lo que podría haber sido una noche tranquila, se encontró dentro de un castillo de nubes y rosas de miles de colores, caminando y caminando sin saber dónde ubicarse. En medio de miles de colores que le ciegan y abruman, encuentra un personaje inesperado que se regocija al encontrarle. Su mano extendida, sus labios carnosos, su piel de porcelana, cabello color plata, ojos color cielo, un ser de ensueño.Un lugar donde todo es ideal, un lugar donde todo es eterno y no existe la oscuridad.Bienvenido al mundo dentro de un sueño, donde el rey soy yo.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	Un principe de ensueño

Se encontraba en un camino de nubes, rodeado de suaves colores cual cerezo, viéndome inmerso un paraíso esponjoso que cualquier niño podría soñar. ¿Qué era aquel lugar? No pude evitar pensar dentro de mi ¿Cómo llego allí? ¿Estaba en el limbo? Más allá de lo que pudo haber imagino, sin atisbo de algún dolor, tránsito entre caminos esponjosos cual malvavisco, que entre saltos lo llevaron hasta un nuevo camino pedregoso que iba adornado con flores.

Camine y camine hasta encontrar un gigantesco castillo. A estas alturas era más que consciente que me encontraba dentro de un sueño. Uno muy creativo que incluso me llegaba a sorprender por sencillo y algo introvertido, no creía ser capaz de imaginar semejante mundo incluso en sus propios sueños, pero parecía ser que lo había hecho de acuerdo a lo que sus ojos o mente estaban viendo. 'Para ese momento debería sentir miedo o nerviosismo, quizás incluso curiosidad o confusión, pero no sentía nada de eso, solo sentí euforia y mucha expectación.

A lo lejos en el medio de aquel imponente castillo observe la persona más hermosa que pude haber visto jamás, con hermosas ropas color rosa y negro, ataviado de túnicas de cerezo y oro, con bellos zafiros que resplandecían en sus ojos y una increíble cabellera plata, que se extendía desde su cabeza hasta su espalda. Sentí la respiración cortada y el pecho adolorido, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y aumentaron su color al sentir la diminuta risa de aquel ser que se había percatado de mi existencia.

— Bienvenido al mundo dentro de un sueño, donde el rey soy yo.

Me sonreíste confiado mientras extendías tu mano hacia mí, y por extraño que parezca, compartí tu misma sonrisa extendiendo también mi brazo para alcanzar tu mano, no tuve miedo de tomarla y emprender vuelo hacia tu lado. No me importaba preguntar quién eras, no me importaba que fuera aquel extraño lugar, tampoco me preguntaba cómo llegue allí, ya las respuestas estaban más que claras y no me detendría a pensar, ya había tenido de ello. Me guiaste por los pasillos del castillo hasta llevarme a un inmenso salón, allí en una mesa había cualquier cantidad de postres, dulces y pasteles, me invitaste a probar todos. Al poco tiempo llegaron pequeños y grandes cachorros de caniche, todos ellos corriendo entre nosotros pidiendo atención. Compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice comenzamos a correr por los pasillos con la meta en los jardines, siendo perseguidos por los caniches comenzamos a reír y a reír como si el dolor no existiera en nuestros estómagos por el esfuerzo.

Era tan divertido.

Ver como tus ojos brillaban al verme sonreír era demasiado hermoso, cada sentimiento que flotaba en mi pecho era tan intenso a tu lado. Tenía la sensación de que te conocía de algún lado, tu tacto suave era casi como si no existiera y la calidez de tu sonrisa me hacia querer compartirla haciendo lo que por años jamás había realizado.

Era aquel oasis que había deseado alcanzar.

Los minutos en aquel espacio congelado eran casi eternos, entre músicas y risas danzábamos entre los caminos de fino hielo abrazándonos y mirándonos solamente, no hay ningún temor y para compensar cualquier tipo de inseguridad, solo debías volver a invitarme a bailar, para permanecer eternamente a tu lado viendo el azul de tus orbes, tentado a saborear el cerezo de tus labios. No necesitaba nada más.

Pero tú eras más ambicioso, no querías dar brecha a que me fuera. Decidiste ir a por todo a pesar de que sabíamos que no tenia escape y que tampoco me interesaba regresarme, aun así en uno de nuestros bailes, besas escuetamente mi mejilla y tomaste al mismo tiempo una de mis manos, observe como en tu mano derecha brillaba un hermoso anillo color oro y en mi misma mano, colocaste un semejante mientras tenias la sonrisa más hermosa dibujada en tus orbes color cielo.

— Ahora puedes quedarte para siempre en este lugar conmigo para toda la eternidad.

Sin embargo, las campanas del reloj resonaron por todo aquel salón que se fue resquebrajando, el color rosa permanecía pero los hermosos cristales adornados de hielos, rosas y cerezos comenzaban a difuminarse, era el momento.

— Lo siento —respondí sencillamente, aun si me negara a devolver el anillo —. No puedo, al parecer aun no es mí tiempo. No puedo quedarme contigo —conteste.

El me miro entendiendo todo, y bajando su mano con expresión decaída me dedico una pequeña sonrisa en la que entendí todo, mientras mi subconsciente me iba gritando que era el momento de despertar. Beso aquel anillo que me entrego durante aquellos maravillosos días de inconsciencia y despidiéndose con aquella misma mano cuando lentamente todo aquel hermoso espacio de rosas y cristales, se iba difuminando a la deriva.

— Ansió nuevamente el momento que nos vayamos a encontrar —murmuro.

"justo en el momento de tu muerte nuevamente estaré aquí a tu lado"

La muerte sostenida en un sueño, para él varios años solo eran un respiro, solo debían ser pacientes hasta el momento que nuevamente se volvieran a encontrar. El despertar conectado lleno de cables, con la faz llorosa de mis padres y por supuesto, las marcas en mi brazo de aquello que me había traído hasta aquí solo me dijeron que era una pausa del sueño que encontré sin esperar nada más. Los gritos de las enfermeras eran ensordecedores acompañados con el llanto de mi madre, en un mismo momento llegaron los doctores imposibilitaron a mi mente que pensara en cualquier retazo de aquel hermoso mundo. La lucidez aunada a la realidad solo será un breve pasaje en los caminos que pronto he de transitar, la vida nuevamente me llama a su lado.

Pero no te angusties, amor mío. La espera será apremiante y en algún momento no lejano, nos volveremos a encontrar en ese mismo sueño, en aquel universo color rosa del que nunca quise volver a despertar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es un pequeño OS que hice para el reto del universo de Fantasía en mi alianza de Escritores sobre hielo 2019, es un poco chiquito pero espero que les guste :D


End file.
